In Twenty Years Time
by x.Taylor.Bieber.x
Summary: Post-Fang one-shot. It's been twenty years since Fang left the Flock, since he left Max. They meet up with eachother in the cave. Will things be different or will they be the same? Review and tell me whether I should upload this story in Fang's POV.
1. Chapter 1

'Max, why are you even bothering to go meet Fang?' Dylan asked.  
'Because he told me to. I know we're together now, but I'd still do anything to see him. I've known him since we were born. Literally. I have to go see him now,' I told my boyfriend Dylan.  
'I can't believe it's already been twenty years,' Iggy said as he walked into the room. He had finally gotten his sight back eleven years after Fang left.  
'Well, don't expect me to be back by the end of today, because that's impossible. Expect maybe a day of two. Maybe three. Well I better go in case he's there. Love you guys,' I pecked Dylan on the cheek and grabbed my backpack. I climbed over the balcony and jumped. I plummeted towards the ground, and snapped out my wings at the last minute. I wanted to get there as fast as I could. I switched to warp speed mode and sped towards the cave. After an hour I had reached it. There was no one there. I landed on the ledge and crawled to the back of the cage just as the rain caught up with me. I unzipped my bag and pulled out my jacket and put it on. I started to think of reasons why he might not turn up. What if he has moved on and forgotten about me? What if he had forgotten about this whole meeting thing? What if he decided that he couldn't be bothered to come? What if... What if he's dead? I couldn't stand that thought, so I emptied my thought by getting my iPod out of the bag. I'd taken Angel's old one and Nudge's old one because they didn't even use them anymore. After a while the iPod died and I'd caught a glimpse of the time. It was five thirty pm. I pulled out Angel's pink iPod and listened to it. In a short amount of time it died on me, so I decided to try sleep. It was raining really heavy now, and short sprays of water came in every now and then. I pulled out the small woollen blanket I'd brought with me and the little travel pillow. I curled up on the cold hard ground and fell asleep. I woke up in the morning due to heat. I peeled my eye open a tiny bit and not only saw the bright sun shining in, but a pair of dark eyes, olive/tanned skin and black hair staring me in the face.  
'Fang?' I whispered.  
'Max,' he smiled. I almost screamed. It wasn't the little half smile that became not so rare twenty years ago; it was the almost extinct full blown smile that I never saw. I awkwardly wrapped my arms around him and squeezed him with all my might. It seemed childish, considering I'm thirty-five and all, but I missed him, and I felt like he had left only yesterday.  
'I've missed you so much. Why did you leave? Do you have any idea what that did to me? How could you?' I blurted. He didn't give me any time to fire anymore questions at him. He silenced me with a very deep, very passionate kiss that seemed like it lasted forever. We spent a lot of the day talking about the flock and what had happened throughout the past years.  
'I defeated all the evil forces that were chasing us, and Dylan and I are together,' he seemed horrified.  
'So that kiss, it meant nothing to you? You don't even love me?' Damn. I was in trouble.  
'Fang, I love you, but you left me broken and empty. How could I waste my life without a love? I don't exactly love Dyl, but he's there and he made me feel whole again,' Fang stared. 'I'm sorry babe. I didn't know if you were alive, dead, with someone else or if you didn't want to see me,' I stopped talking.  
'Max, if you read that letter properly, you would have read the part where I said you were the only girl I love and will ever love. Does that even mean anything to you?' I felt like crying.  
'It meant everything to me, damn it! Why is life so hard? I screw everything up for me and my loved ones. I should go and di–' He kissed me again, this time rolling on top of me. I kissed back, and I felt like I was on fire. I moaned into his mouth, and he paused, panting and giving me a chance to catch a whiff of his scent. Mmm, still the yummy indescribable scent from years ago. I took the chance to kiss his neck and nibble his lip. He kissed me again and then pulled away.  
'We should get back to the flock, they'd be happy to see me again,' Fang said. I packed up my stuff and we took off.  
'How long before I woke up did you get to the cave?' I asked halfway to our house.  
'I don't know, an hour maybe?' I sighed.  
'You could have woken me up you know,' he rolled his eyes.  
'Oh well,' he laughed. We chattered a little bit here and there, and after a few hours we reached home. I landed on the balcony and he followed.  
'Guys, we're home,' I called out. We walked into the kitchen and sure enough, Iggy had a cake and there was everyone, including mom and Jeb, welcoming Fang home. Dylan came up and hugged me. I had no clue how I was going to break off the so called relationship with him. Fang's face hardened a little at the sight of our hug. I sent him an apologetic look. We all talked and caught up on stuff. Angel wasn't as evil as she was when she tried to take over all those years ago, and has finally learned that I'm flock leader until I die. We all had cake and noted on how Fang had changed. The tension between Dylan and Fang had finally appeared again. It was so thick that you'd need a knife to cut through it. When they weren't being spoken to, they were staring at each other, growling and making noises, or muttering useless things about each other. I went to the toilet and came out, and sure enough, Fang and Dylan were outside on the ground fighting. Everyone was down there trying to break them apart. I went down there and had to kick them to get their attention. They groaned and got up.  
'Stop fighting over me! What are your problems?' They both gave me obvious looks. 'Right,' I muttered.  
'He left you and I was here, I was the one who fixed you!' Dylan yelled, 'when were you going to tell me that you were back together?'  
'I had my reasons for leaving! The flock seemed better off if I left,' Fang defended himself.  
'I don't care about your reasons!' I screamed, 'just stop! Stop fighting over me!' They all looked astonished. I'd most definitely made my point. 'I love both of you like family, but Fang overrules those feelings. I love him a lot,' then I added in, 'so don't hate me or judge me Dylan!' He seemed angry. Really angry.  
'So all these years you never once loved me like you did Fang?'  
"No, I loved you, but not as strong as Fang,' he impossibly grew angrier.  
'I don't know what to say.' He strode towards me and went to hit me.  
'What the hell are you doing?' Fang asked.  
'System overload, brain failing.' He started making weird noises and twitching. Gazzy's eyes widened.  
'I think he's a robot! He can't register what's going on, and his system is failing, meaning he's going to blow up. Get outta here now!' We all moved closer to the house, and then realised that he was going to blow up. I raced towards him and picked him up, running towards the edge of the cliff. Just as I tossed him over, he exploded, sending a horrid smell and smoke flying toward me. The impact of the blast sent me flying backwards, and I landed near the house. Everyone came running over, coughing and blocking their noses.  
'Are you okay Max?' Mom asked in a panicked voice. Fang looked worried. Everything around me looked funny. I shut my eyes and vaguely heard the voices of my family around me telling me not to go, and crying and screaming, telling me that if I didn't get my but back to consciousness, I would be in serious trouble if I ever woke up again. The next time I opened my eyes, I had an IV drip in my arm and I was in my mom's vet study room in our house.  
'Wha happen?' I asked feeling groggy.  
'Dylan exploded,' Iggy said.  
'Huh?'  
'And you almost died,' Fang said quietly. His eyes were puffy and his nose was red. He had been crying.  
'Don cry Fang.' I murmured. He brushed his hand across my forehead.  
'Get some rest,' he sighed.  
'Suuuurrrrreeeee,' I slurred. I fell back asleep.

After I was healthy again, we continued on with our lives like nothing had happened.  
'Who wants to go somewhere today?' Angel asked.  
'Let's go see a movie!' Nudge said with excitement. Before we knew it, everyone was out of the house except for Fang and I. We spent most of the day on the couch kissing, and when things got heated, we took it to the bedroom.

Today Fang and I have a wonderful flock, including two new members: Megan and Felix, our children. We're happily married and enjoying life as it comes. So far there has been no sign of our expiry dates, so we're all good. But nothing lasts forever. Soon enough there'll be some kind of evil force to break our happiness, once again. Well, that's my life after Fang came back into it. Dangerous, romantic and happy, just the way we like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, please don't get mad at me for making you think there is a chapter. **

**The last thing I want is for you guys to form a mob and come to my house and beat me with pointy sticks.**

**I really want you guys to read this, because I want your opinions.**

**I have recently re-read this story and noticed some errors and unexplained things that make no sense.**

**I think am going to re-write this story, upload it, and then upload another chapter of it in Fang's POV (It will really be Fang's POV, not some Author's Note like this).**

**What do you guys think?**

**Let me know :)**

—**Taylor**


End file.
